In technology evolution of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), in order to enhance the amount of uplink data of a service and uplink service coverage, it is considered to introduce uplink multi-cell High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) collaboration technology, that is, in a data uplink direction, data channels working at different carrier frequencies are bundled together to transmit data, and one User Equipment (UE) may simultaneously receive data from data channels at multiple carrier frequencies.
For example, dual-cell HSUPA collaboration is to establish connections to a UE and a base station simultaneously from two cells working at different uplink carrier frequencies, so that uplink data sent by the UE can be simultaneously sent through the connections established with the two cells.
However, the prior art does not provide a specific implementation solution to manage uplink carrier frequencies of multi-cell HSUPA.